Three Words: I hate you
by cubanagurl
Summary: The meeting of two Supes who come to hate each other...but not for long... will an old war between Weres and vampires rise again? Rated M for later chapters. Palcide
1. Chapter 1

Three Words: I hate you

**Author's note: I know that there is like one palcide story already being made, but it inspired me to write one as well. Palcide is a very interesting ship that I would love to see on the show. Some vamp/were action! eyyyyy lol.. soooo HAPPY READING!**

Chapter one Subject: You interest me...a little

_Pam POV_

So, its one of those nights at Fangtasia. You know, the rowdy ones, ones that are so busy that your hair can't bear with you for five minutes. Dear God, I would hate for my hair to go at such a waste with the time I put in it, and that's precious time right there. Fuck, no one to text, knowing me I love to text. Here I am, getting all situated in my chair - rather Eric's throne. My eyes trail and space out at the bar's surroundings, my sharp sense of hearing listening to slurs of drunkards, and even fucktards who have a boner and want to stick it in something. I don't need to be a fairy to read minds. I know what the hell everybody's thinkin'. I can tell by every wrinkle, dimple, or crack on everyone's face. Don't blame me, blame the vampire in me.

Tara's over there, cleaning up the bar as I suspected. She has been doing a lot more better lately. There hasn't been any more fights I had to stop and drag her hair out of. Hell, I think I am so much better than Bill. Look at Tara, she's doing a lot more excellent with me, and it's cuz of me.I wish Eric could see now. He would be so proud of me, I'm sure of it.

Tired of sitting my ass down all night, I stand up and stretch my limbs constricted by latex and corset. My golden long curls brushed my lower back like a broom sweeping a polished white tiled floor, need I say it's 'cuz I am pale. Hey, it's not like I don't miss tanning, which I do. Everything was going so well...splendid, until...he came.

I can smell him from a longshot. It was that musky smell you can't seem to stop smelling. It reeked of wolf, certainly. The smell was of bark -wet tree bark...from some pine trees...like the smell of nature, the bayou...add all that up, plus some Axe cologne. Oh, I know it's Axe. I know it is Axe when I smell it.

He reeked, utterly.

There was his flaw. No one else smelled it , but us vampires.

The more my eyes narrow to form his figure, sliding through the crowd, I seem to acknowledge that I have seen him before, and NOT once upon a dream. Yea, he was that wolf, who helped place Edgington in cement, the one I felt Eric had trusted more.

Alcide Herveaux, as I recall.

I never forget any face, never.

The way his mossy green eyes search about, made me wonder if he was as all husky as he seemed. He had been like a gentleman, with his ebony hair slicked back, and plaid shirt buttoned up...but he was a Were.

Weres were...unpleasant. They were rascals, mutts.

* * *

_ Alcides's POV_

The full moon is like our mother, our nuturing mother. My daddy always said that.

Usually, I take what he says for granted.

So, he tells me to embrace the gift, embrace who I am. How can I embrace it when it's like a curse?

Where does the moon take me this time?

Fang-fuckin-tasia.

All the crazy vampers are in there. They smell like cotton candy with blood.

Not such a great mix.

That scent faded to a lavendar with slight blood as I got inside the bar. This smell, though, seemed alluring. My eyes trail to, of course, the ladies on the poles. They are all quite flexible, but that damn scent threw me off.

That's when I see...

Her.

She's a vamper. I knew it. The more I see, I see Northman's Progeny. She usually followed him around like a puppy. Man, if she were a Were though, she'd be like one of the toughest asses ever. From what I hear, and I don't know her much, she is a bitch not to be trifled with. The hell I'm scared of her, though.

She's a fucking vampire.

Although, she was alluring...that damn scent.

I freeze in my posture when her glacial blue eyes fall on mine. She stunned me with blue lazers that I couldn't damn imagine. My senses are just about as strong as hers, that I see her eyes glow like a light violet, with that purple ring that surrounds her blue orbs.

I hate to admit it, but the vampire stunned me faster than any female I ever encountered.

**annnnnddd doneee for first chappie! hope you liked! REVIEW PLEASE! LOL. It would make my day and inspire me to write more...if you liked it. this is just about what I write when I am bored. sooooooooooooo bye, loves ya, REVIEW - cubanagurl**


	2. Ch2 I don't like you very much

Three Words: I hate you

**Author's note: heyyyyyyyyyyy back for the second chappie bitchezzz lol jk luv you guys! some action goes on, but smutt goes on more later...possibly the NEXT chapter...who knows with me... HAPPY READING!**

Chapter Two: I don't like you very much

As the two were struck by awkward glances, the bar seemed to fall silent for them. The ruckus of the blaring music were blocked out by the under-enthused vampire and strong-hearted Were. The vampire was first to step down from the stage, her golden funnels were whisped back by brief wind of movement. The Were stayed still. His nostrils flared, taking in the strange, foreign scent of the vampiress. The green concentrated orbs of the Were looked elsewhere now, wary of the predator stare of the cold being. The vampire seemed to be distracted, as she sauntered over to a dark-skinned vampire, Tara.

"You suck at bartending, kiddo. Get on the pole.", Pam said so straight-forwardly.

Tara rolled her dark orbs and hopped over the counter.

"Good. I didn't like the picky customers." the Progeny snapped back.

* * *

_Pam's POV_

What the fuck is she thinking to talk to me like that? I thought we were getting along now. Well, not getting along...more of getting better acquianted. Seems to me that we would never be any closer than being best friends. Ok, that made me sound like a dweeb.

"Do I care for your opinion? No, I don't. Now, get on that fucking pole."

That outta straighten her out. Mmmm I'd say it did. I smirk with glee as I watched my stubborn ass Progen slump, and walk over to the pole. This might distract me a bit from that gruffy-smelling Were.

* * *

_Alcide's POV_

For some reason, I felt the vampire was trying to avoid me, like I was some pest. See, that's what I hate about vampires. They always think they are on top, and we are the low class. They look down at us as if we were flea-ridden little shits. To be honest, I think they are scared. I think they use us as pets, snce they know we can beath the shit out of them.

Like I give a fuck about that Barbie fanger anyway. It was just her scent that threw me off...and...and her pale legs, even how her skirt rides up to show her thighs.

I like nice girls, but this woman was like a tramp, a trampy bitch who can't even look at me straight in the eye.

Fuck me, why do I have a hard-on? That bitch will always remain a bitch. No Were, even I, could even dare step over to her without her protesting. None would be able to touch that thigh, which was revealed when her skirt rose, to grab her by her golden hair and yank her to my hardened member, which twitched because of the stupid vixen outfit she wore. Her full lips were tempting to squeeze and so were her mounds, peering up and over her corset. Uggghhh, fuck my manhood. Should I go up to her? No, that's fucking suicide, but that makes me a sissy.

* * *

None had made a sudden movement. Were nor vampire had moved. After a while, the vampire was behind the bar, and the Were's lips watered for a drink. He hid his erected manhood as best as he could, as he stepped by the bar. Pam arched a golden brow. She carefully stared the Were down.

"Can I help you?" She asked flatly.

Alcide kept his composure, as his green eyes fell on her blue ones. He placed a large tanned hand on the bar, ready to order a drink wihtout stuttering.

"I would like some whiskey, two shots...please.."

* * *

_Pam's POV_

So, a Were comes all the way to Fangtasia to down a whiskey? Two shots? Weres never come around here. In fact, I never, ever spoke to a Were. How would I, without vomitting at their fowl smell? That is, if a vampire could be capable of puking.

"Comin' right up"

What the fuck is wrong with me? I do not take orders from an idiotic wolf. Fuck that, but I can't make business look bad 'cuz Eric would have my ass, wherever the hell he was.

Ok, so I slide the wolf a drink. There, Pam, it's all good. That's all you had to fucking do. Then, his deep voice, which for some reason makes the blonde hair behind my neck stand on end, pipes up.

"Thanks", he says.

Thanks? Now, Weres had manners? What kind of universe am I living in? I turn on my heels to face him.

"What did you say?"

The Were looked strucked, as if I played Naughty Teacher and slapped his desk with a wooden ruler.

"I believe I said, 'Thanks' ", he says.

Oh, I know what he fucking said. I'm just shocked Weres had manners all of a sudden. Next thing you know, they would all come clean to the world.

All I do is nod, and then mind my business, but no...he has to speak again.

"What? Weres can't have manners now?" he asks with a charming grin.

Pfft...like I thought he was charming.

"Never said so, Were. Never met one who had 'em"

The Were chuckled with a boyish twinkle in his green eyes. Yuck.

"I bet you've never even spoke to one", he says.

It's like he read my fucking mind, that prick.

"How would you know?"

The Were leant over the bar counter, as I step back from his smell.

"Because, I have never seen you around my pack. You are always with Northman.", he says.

What is he trying to say with that, that I am some dog attached to Eric? Well, our bond is gone, and I'm a lone dog. Ugh, why did I use that?

I say nothing, and usually I have a snappish remark. No dog catches my tounge. I just...well, I don't like him. After a while, his prescence near me, I sense something strange. I know arousal when I smell it. He had a fucking hard-on.

So, I peer over my shoulder just for a moment. Good. He was watching the dancers.

If a Were had a hard-on 'cuz of me, that would be retarted, although it may have been flattering.

* * *

_Alcide's POV_

She had nothing to say. Ha. I heard you can never get her to shut up, and I wanted her to. She thought she was all witty and a bag of chips. I perhaps hurt her pride a little. So much for a stuck-up vampire. My fucking hard-on was still there and I felt like just slamming it down. I think it's best not to watch that concieted vampire for a minute.

I look over to the pole dancers. They were pretty damn good. If Pam ever noticed I had a hard-on , she would probably assume it was 'cuz of the dancers. I then felt eyes on me. I turn back over to see Pam mixing drinks. I bet she was looking at me. I don't know, but I think she may even have the hots for me , but is too high and almighty to admit it.

* * *

_Pam's POV_

He was looking back at me. What the fuck, am I a show?

"What do you fucking want?"

Haha, gotta admit...it was priceless to see his face.

"Uh...nothing. I am here for a fucking drink. What's up your ass?" he says.

Who the fuck does he think he is talking to?

"Nothing i, you flea-ridden shit"

I ain't never seen a Were mad, but those raging green orbs looked like fucking danger. He growled lowly like some crazy animal.

"What the fuck did you just call me, vamper?" he shouts at max volume.

I could feel Tara's eyes on me, and I would show her that I wasn't scared of a savage like him.

"I said...and I quote... ' .Shit' "

The Were quickly jumped over the fucking bar counter and slammed me against the wall, which was out of limits...and boy was I pissed.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

"Say it again, vamper!", he seethed at me.

* * *

_Alcide's POV_

Ohhhh boy. What did I get myself into? Wait a minute, no...not me. She fucking started it. I enjoyed seeing the startled blue vampiric eyes, staring at me. I watched as her fangs clicked out as if something else startled her. I glnaced down for a moment and realized what it was.

Ha. My hard-on was up against her, and she mighta been amazed at the size.

Honestly, that's what I think. Her sultry tone finally snapped me out of my thoughts.

" .Shit." she made sure I heard it.

Oh, that bitch. She was asking for it. I snarled by her ear and gripped that golden hair I craved to touch. It felt like silk through my fingers.

"You uppity brat"

Suddenly, I fet a frigid grip on my shoulder. I glance back to see a dark-skinned vampire. It was Sookie's friend, Tara.

"Get the fuck off of her, you smelly bastard!" she yells.

Why was Tara protecting this concieted brat? I saw her fangs slide out as well and noticed Pam was perhaps her Maker.

"Well, tell your Maker to keep her trap shut before she gets into trouble."

I let Pam loose and heard her hissing behind me.

"It doesn't work that way, Were. She's the Progeny...I am the Maker. I tell her what to do." Pam explains.

I roll my eyes. I didn't think Tara liked what Pam said either 'cuz her eyes rolled as well.

* * *

_Pam's POV_

I don't like this fucking Were very much. He fucking slams me into a wall like he has a fucking right to.

"Do me a favor, wolf, and get the fuck out of my bar"

The Were looks at me with anger in his green eyes and a trace of...lust?

"Oh I will..." he says.

He starts leaving and I feel relieved, so does Tara.

"And don't worry..." he starts.

Why is he still talking?

"You will be seeing me again.", he finishes.

Next thing I know it, he is out of the door. He doesn't fucking scare me. 'You will be seeing me again'. Pah! Who's he to threaten me? Fuck him. I don't like this wolf and hope he rots in hell...

* * *

**Annnd end chapter! hoped you enjoyed it! Don't worry guys...you will be seeing me again... mwahahahahahha o.o REVIEW MY LOOVEESS! It inspires me to write more. Thanks to those who reviewed on my previous chapter...you guys are AWESOME! and thanks to future reviewers! so you don't feel left out. lol well reviewreviewreview and i shall continue and you WILL be seeing me again... ;) rofl -cubanagurl**


	3. I despise you, but why so fucking hot?

Three Words: I hate you

**Author's Note: here's the third chapppiiieeee :) sorry I took long, I have a LIFE. LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL SORRY JUST BORED. Anyways, happy reading and please review!**

Chapter Three: I despise you...but why are you so fucking hot?

Setting: Barn, with J.D and the rest of the pack

The barn was silent. None of them made a slight movement, with the exception of J.D. He was pacing like a tiger on a hunt. He gruffed every now and then, as his fingers fidgeted. The wolves perched on haystacks became very nervous.

"It's about time we act..." J.D started.

Each packmember piped their heads up. They watched as J.D's nose flared, the wrinkles on his forehead deepening, making his brows furrow.

"Act on what?" a packmember asked with a grimace.

J.D had this smile. The smile consisted of a thin line, with a slight curve, which had J.D had shown his canines. None of the pack had fancied that smile. That smile meant he was up to something.

"Oh. Those damn fangers..." J.D replied with a sudden frown.

The members froze. They weren't going to sit idly still about this.

"But, sir, Fangers supply us. They supply us with that fucking 'V' " one packmember protested.

The light in J.D's face vanishedas he growled viciously. his soft eyes turned a deep amber.

"Fuck the 'V' ", he seethed.

The members were struck in startlement. Out of all people, J.D says he just about had it wit 'V'? That's just like a child giving up chocolate for the rest of their lives. The wolves started to break out in conversation. J.D did not tolerate the way they all had been behaving.

"Silence!" J.D shouted.

All stopped their bickering. Now, it was dead silent. All you could hear was the bawking of some chicken in a pen.

"Look at us. We've become weak. We've become dependent on fucking fangers because of their 'V'. Their blood to us, is poison!" J.D explained.

Martha Bozeman listened to this one. She felt now that J.D was actually starting to make sense. After the kidnapping of her granddaughter, her tolerance for vampires were wiped away.

"Yea, it's like fuckin' steriods, but what does that solve? We are Wolves, daughters and sons of the Moon. We are all born Weres, born strong. We aint gonna let some fanger destroy that. They took our kind. Thye took a youngin' to be thier pet. We are not...PETS! We are not domestic animals who roam in human's homes. In this case, we are NOT domestic to vampires. I think it's time we stood up for ourselves. Our ancestors, they knew better. Thier loyalty to vampires was shit. There was no loyalty. Fuck fangers! The only cause shit to our community, and for what? Their amusement? Are we fucking clowns? Do we make them laugh? They are heartless souls on this earth, stealing our cubs, making us pets. Fuck no! We weren't made for that. We were made to hunt, we were made to spread our kind. Are we just going to sit by and watch? No! We act! The war of long ago between us and the Vampers is not finished. It is still going! We will show them, yes, show them who we are, for what purpose we have!"

At this moment, the wolves agreed. Their faces brightened with excitement. Some stood with vengeful looks on their faces.

"So we are going to destroy these vamps. We will show them that we are all mighty. They will not see the night or feed no longer! Who's with me?: J.D finished with a truimphant grin.

The Weres all howled in acceptance. J.D felt accomplished to bring that out of his chest. If it is a war that needs starting, it's a war they will surely get.

Outside of the barnyard, had been perched a white wolf, overhearing all that raged on in the barn. The lone wolf scampered off. It was debatable to him whether he would agree with the situation or not.

* * *

_Alcide's POV:_

What the fuck? A fucking war? A war wouldn't solve anything. Things much worse will happen. What if no humans find out about us? We've been hiding out longer than vampires. J.D definitely was taking this overboard. There hadn't been a war in so long. Vampires aren't weak. They would fight back, with their hundreds of year of experience. If there was a war, there would be bloodshed. Vampires would be rid of? I feel, for some reason that I should tell Eric. A war was a fucking mistake. What more can the Supe community take?

If that means no more vampire, that means...no more Pam?

Ok, what the fuck? Am I worried about her? Pam is a fucking cunt who deserves her mouth duct-taped shut. She's a bitch to everyone, even her own Progeny. Fuck that bitch.

Oh hell. She just...she doesn't deserve to be goo. My hate for her is just between me and her. No, I will deal with her myself. I want her to realize she doesn't mess with this wolf, that she needs a fucking bitch and keep her mouth closed. There, better than making her goo. I don't want her to be goo...just...well...uhmmm. Oh fuck me, that hard-on again. Man, she's just fucking hot. No, more than that, she's sexy. Her curves, so perfect. That ass, woah, to squeeze those...along with those fucking tits. Damn, those full lips, probably good for some DSL. I sound like some fucking sex maniac. Oh, I will set this bitchb straight alright. I want this bitch so bad, no more like need her. My mind is shut off now, I am sill a wolf with a red rocket, which means dick is on. I am not stumped as to where to go. My strong sense of smell takes over, as I sniff the air. I want to smell her fucking scent so bad. I wasn't thinking now, just smelling and as soon as I smell a hint of her, I take off running. It leads me right to Fangtasia. Here I am, bitch. I am coming for you.

* * *

_Pam's POV:_

Uggghhh...tonight's so slow. I hate slow nights. They're so fucking boring. Since it's not a busy night, I sit in my office, browsing on my pink laptop. I ignore the rapid taps I make on the keys with my manicured nails, as I am glued to the screen. I make a quick glance at my desk. A pile of papers.. A LARGE pile of papers. I roll my blue eyes and chew on my lower lip. Fuck that, I will do those papers later. Then, I stay stumped. All that could go through my mind was Alcide Herveaux. That fucking bastard.

'You will be seeing me again'

Damn, I don't have to be worried about him. He's a fucking idiot, and I'll bet he's forgotten me already. I can't stand him near me. He disgusts me. Although, he's fucking hot.

Well, not like Eric hot, he has some other hotness about him. I think it's his nose, that nose reminding me of Roman men noses in one of those busts or something. Or maybe its the way his dark hair is slicked back. Nah, more like his muscles. Mmmmm how they must burst his white cotton wife beaters he wears under his plaid collared shirt. I imagine he has a six pack. I think that's about right.

Ok, I am fucking nuts. I am siting here, fantasizing about this stupid Were I hate. Weres are vulgar, they reek, and they are weird. Thank God the door knocks to snap me out of my thoughts taht I wouldn'be be able to gte over 'til tomorrow. Tomorrow wasn't so far away, and the bar was about to close. My eyes drone up to the door as I huff.

"Enter.."

In came a jumpy Ginger. Oh this bitch, what does she want?

"Uhmm, Pam...I have someone here who wants to see ya."She says.

I glanced from the skimpy dressed woman to the screen of my laptop.

"Let them in"

I hear the light clicking of Ginger's heels disappear far into the bar. Then, I hear heavy soles pat the ground. The soles sound like work boots. Work boots were so out of style in my taste.

"Hi." I only say

There was no answer back. I tense up, agitated with the few moments of silence. Was this person mute? Things started to get freakier when I hear the door to my office shut behind the person. I check to see if I was right about work boots, and of course I was. I was never wring. My blue eyes travelled up from the boots, to jeans, up to a clothed probing member, to a plaid covered shirt, opened the slight...and then, I freeze. I eye that ridiculous smirk that had spread across his lips. Fuck me, It's think of the devil. Alcide Fucking Herveaux stood there, all smug in my office.

* * *

_Alcide's POV:_

Getting into Fangtasia was so fucking easy. That Ginger woman deserves a treat. I didn't think I'd make it this far, but I did. I was in Pam's office, staring dead at her.

I smirk in satisfaction and why?

She was fucking shocked. She was scared out of her wits that my threat was true. Oh, the way she looked right now. Instead of that cold, icy stare, she looked frightened. Her pupils shrunk, her blue irises concentrated, her lips were parted, damn I wanted those lips. What she was wearing tonight didn't help her either. It was more revealed than the last time I saw her.

She wore this red sexy corset, with straps around her nec, which gave her nice breasts an even nicer boost. She had this black skirt in, riding up her thighs like last time. Her blonde hair had these strands twisted back and held with these bobby hair flowed in waves that looked so heavenly, but my tough grip will destroy them. I don't fucking care though, as long as I touch everywhere. Like I said, at the moment it's no brain, dick front and center. It's now my moment to speak up.

"Hello there, Pam"

I took a step closer, and she shoots up from her chair. Ha, paranoid much?

"I been thinkin' about you for a while now. I suppose you been thinkin' about me?" I add.

Pam looked at me as if I was some fucking lunatic, and laughs mockingly.

"In your wet dreams, Were", she drawled with an etched smirk on her sexy face.

Oh yes, Pam, in my wet dreams. Those fuckign wet dreams that torture the shit outta me. Fucking cunt. She's like some cat, with a teasing smirk trying to yank my tail like I was some mouse.

"And your wet dreams as well?"

She didn't seem amused, which meant it was true. I smirk back, look who has the tail now? I still have mine.

"You only wish, ." she spat.

She pulled the last name basis on me. Mmmm...it sounded kinda hot, I must admit. The way she drawled my name, it was like a cat's purr. It was pretty sexy, but her tone was threatening.

"And so do you", I respond with glee.

Pam looked deadly. She seemed rather annoyed, so that means I am doing an excellent job.

"Get the fuck out" she sneers.

Oh, the more she snaps, the more I stay.

"As you wish..."

I pretend to turn and leave, but then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I peek to see her behind me.

* * *

_Pam's POV:_

Hold on a minute. He didn't just come here to sass me. There was a reason he was here and I needed to find out.

I sped to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't a warm gesture, it was tough as I swung him over and pinned him on the wall.

"Now, why the fuck did you come here in the first place?"

Not what I expect next, though. He starts chuckling. He seemed focused on the way I had slammed him up against the wall, as if he expected something of me. Men, fucking thinking with their dicks.

"I came here because I kept a promise...I did say you will be seeing me again." he explained.

Uh huh...

"Who said that was a promise? I did not hear promises with that,"

"Funny, I think I should of mentioned that then" he answered a little too quick.

I smell that arousal again. So, it wasn't the dancers. The fucking Were wanted me.

How fucking cute.

"So, did your dick bring you here..." my knee lifted to pin his bulge up roughly.

I smirk with glee as I see his face contort with pain and arousal. He grunted thorugh his teeth.

"Or was it your brain?" my lips sauntered to his ear. I felt a whoosh of shivers from his being, his skin formed goosebumps.

Alcide seemed to try to focus. Aw, poor little Alcide.

"Fucking bitch" was all he could muster I suppose.

I laugh lightly by his ear, taunting him mercilessly with the closeness of my body against his rock-hard warm one. My taunting distracted me, as he somehow got out of my grip, growling as he pinned me right onto the floor. My fangs click out of my gums as I hiss at him. I felt the hardness of his crotch on my thigh, which appearently made him smirk.

"You are such a naughty woman, a fucking cunt who needs to keep her mouth shut." as soon as he said, 'cunt', his large hand cupped my lower region through my skirt. I try not to succumb, as I just grunt lighlty.

"Get the fuck off me!"

I try to wirth and tug, but his free, tough hand squeezed both of my arms together, bruising the pale skin.

"Why are you such a fucking bitch? Does it make you feel good to put someone down?" he countered as his fingers rode up my inner thigh. I supress a moan and glare at him.

"You need to learn. that disrespect gets you into trouble. Just cuz you're a fucking vampire, doesn't mean you're high and mighty." he continued/

His fingers pulled the fabric of my black panties aside, grazing lightly on my vulva.

Finally, a small knock snapped him out of it. His fingers released off of my privates.

"Pam?I closed the bar for you. I'm uh, going to ground now...just lettin' ya know"

It was Tara. Good, I didn't feel like closing the damn bar. I sped to knock Alcide off of me and huffed, fixing my hair.

"You know what else is wrong? Threatening people and then sexually assaulting them" I say with a nice little smirk, which left him stunned.

"Now get the fuck out."

I opened the door and made sure he left. A slow day turned into a lame day. Alcide ruined my fun...and had his. Fuck him. He's stupid. I go downstairs and get ready for bed. I made sure Tara was in her coffin before I entered mine. As I shut the lid, all thoughts were back on that fucking Were. Surely enough, I realize that he just didnt want to knock some sense into me or some shit. He only wanted his way with me. He just wasn't gonna get it.

* * *

_Alcide's POV:_

God, I hate her. She's so stupid to not check outside. I snuck back in after all was silent. I hopped over the bar counter and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. I poured it in a glass cup and downed it in one swig. She probably wouldn't notice. I quickly washed the glass and put it back with the bottle. So, now it was back to brain switched on and dick resting. I thought about the way she tried to resist the way I touched her. I know she liked it. Her eyes showed it all. I look around before finding myself downstairs. There, I see two coffins. I assume the one Pam rests in is the pink one.

Curiousity gets the better of me as I walk up to the coffin.

I don't know what I was thinking. I touched the lid lightly and lifted it up slowly so I wouldn't wake her. So, it didn't. I guess it's hard to wake a vampire.

I freeze. Damn, she looked jus as sexy in her sleep. I was about to leave when I took a long glance at her.

She wasn't hot.

She wasn't sexy.

She looked even more than that. She was sleeping so peacefully. Her eyes shut lightly, her lips almost looked puckered in her sleep. Her golden swarms of her hair was allover her pillow.

To come to think of it, my dick wasn't in control of me at the moment. It was something else that didn't let me take my eyes off of her prone body.

She looked...she seemed...she was...Damn, what was the word? It was simple to say, but I was stuck in a trance.

The bitch she was, that didn't matter anymore. The way she spoke so sultry didn't matter either. Through and through, way past of all that she is, she was nothing more than gorgeous. No, she was...

Beautiful.

How could a woman like this be a bloodsucker? She must of had a family back then or something. To pass her up, why, that is the most stupid thing to do. I could stare at her all day and never get sick. She was nothing like Debbie, or that Nikki girl. I reached down to at least touch her cheek, but she seemed to haved grimaced.

Thinking she'd wake up, I quickly shut the lid and ran off.

I may of hated her, but I realize she is too beautiful to hurt. Fuck! The war! No vampire, no Pam. Now, I sound ridiculous, but hell I hated something before I actually got to see even more deep into it.

* * *

**ENNNNDDD CHAPTER! :) Did you guys like it? If you did, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, OR FOLLOW OR MAKE IT A FAVORITE. Maybe, you feel generous and want to do all three, or two out of the three. Thanks for reading, and I will try to update. School's slowing me down. :| alright my loves...you will be seeing me again...LOL luv yas! - cubanagurl**


	4. I need to protect you

Three Words I Hate You

**Author's Note: Heyyyy sorry it took me a while to update. As I said, I have a life of course... :P lol so anyway you got what you wanted...a fourth chapter. Pam: Great, cubana, you just lost your chance of getting reviews. Me: Oh hush it, Pam. I will prevail! Pam:oh please, you sound like a dweeb. Me: Am not. Pam:You remind me of Jessica the ginger. Me: I am nothing like her. Pam: Yea, well you have the same name as her... Me: ... Pam: ... Me:... Pam:Uhmmm? Me:Just... forget it, Pam. You always win -.- lol now, fans REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! and trust me, i am writing this whilst falling asleep on this keyboard! ok my loves, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Chapter four: I need to protect you

(**Oh and btw, this will take place after the event of the season five finale)**

_Alcide's POV_

I haven't seen Pam in days now. After all of the events with J.D, taking this stand, I just never saw the vampire Barbie around.

I am glad I killed J.D, that fucker. He was draining all these vamps, and feeding the 'V' like "Kibbles-n-Bits". Fucking bastard. If he got far enough, he may of gotten to Pam. I heard she kicks ass, but I know that a Were on 'V' means get the fuck out of town. I am dead serious.

I hope no one has gotten to Pam, to harm her and all. I mean, she may be a total bitch, but she was beautiful, witty, and smart...she has those eyees, it's so fucking gorgeous. Tonight, I decide to head to Fangtasia. I hope she's there. I walk in awkwardly and duck slightly at the ddorway because of my height. There, I see a nervous Ginger. She looks like she might burst.

"Hey, Ginger, right? Are you okay?"

That's when I realize Fangtasia was empty. Yea, yea. I know. I _just_ notice.

Ginger looked at me with frightened eyes her lips trembled so fast, I mighta miistaken her for a maracca.

"Fangtasia's closed, dear. Come back later.", she tried keeping her composure.

I knew something was up.

"Ginger, what happened?" I ask, frantic.

Oh shit...I think it's the damn Authority.

"I can't say a word.", she dismissed my request.

Fuck, I needed some info.

"Ginger, please. Tell me. I can help", I held on to her shoulders, desperation in my eyes.

"Tara's gone out. Hope she isn't a goner either", Ginger responded grimly.

I swear I was ready to jump someone.

"Who else is a goner?", God forbid.

"Pam was arrested by the Authority. Tara went with Eric and his sister to get her back.", she says.

At least Pam isn't dead, I hope.

"So, they went to the Authority, you say?"

Ginger nodded briefly.

If the vampires couldn't succeed on getting Pam back, I would. Imma get this vampire Barbie back.

"I will look for her. Do you have any idea where that buildin' might be?"

Ginger shrugged. "All I know is that it must be in town"

I nod and utter a 'thank you' upon my departure.

Getting Pam back, here I come.

Will it be easy? Imma have to sniff her out.

* * *

_Pam's POV:_

Never did I expect that kiss from Tara.

She was so persistant on letting me out, but already I had smelt her sexual frustration from just a feet away.

Yea, I liked that kiss. All I gotta say that it was it was fuckin' hot. As a bisexual, I knew what a kiss would be like with a woman, one of us leads.

Cough, cough, that's me. There's no challenge or question, it is just me.

Did I forget about Alcide?

Nah, I didn't. I wonder how he kisses like...

Ok, what the fuck am I saying?

Tara snapped me out of it.

"What the fuck?Pay attention, Missy Pam. What, you thinkn' about that kiss?", Tara smirked.

All I could think is that I am so proud of my Progeny.

"Don't push it, Tara", I smirk back.

Tara really learns from me, whichis a _good _thing. I can't help how incredible I can be.

I had to re-focus on my surrondings. Jason had already been ahead on what I like to call, "shoot-a-mole". Hell yea. I want to shoot something!

Suddenly, this vamper, who thought he was so smart, snuck behind Stackhouse (the brother) and tried strangling him. Me, being the fucking hero, shoots the fanger, with no shouts of adoration, or cheers of appreciation for kicking his ass-rather saving Jason's life.

Ughh...only me.

"Ok. Let's move it!", Jason directed.

Fuck the "James Bond" wannabe over here. He's been getting all the damn kills.

Just when things were going "splendidly" well, Sookie and Eric comes running like some action movie.

I really gotta stop watching televison.

"RUN!", was all Eric could manage.

So, Eric was soooooo kick-ass before, but now he seemed like some ghost scared him shitless. If he was meant to be brave, then what would that make me at this moment?

A wide space of confusion appeared on our faces.

Run? what more was...

Oh shit, not only did I break a fucking nail, but there was some kind of Bill all bloody, naked (EWW),and fucking intimidating.

So, run it is.

I felt a vibration, a sudden crumble beneath my feet. Everyone felt it too and we know automatically it meant...

Run faster.

Tara gripped my hand tightly, as if it were to fall off, and with a nod of my head, we sped together as far as we could.

All I remember next is trying to get the fuck out of some debris that mighta collasped on me. There was an explosion, I guess. What really fucked me up was the fact that I was injured, and couldn't get up. Luckily, I wasn't staked to the point of blowing up everywhere.

Damn, I am bleeding...w-way...way...

* * *

_Alcide's POV:_

I think I found the building. All I know is that I can smell a whole lotta vampers in there. My main objective was to find Pam.

As soon as I was about to step in there, a blinding, explosive force pushed me back, sending me crashing against a tree.

Well fuck, there may be the least chance that I will be able to find Pam.

Upon, the aftermath of that explosion, I race to the ultimate rescue. Pam has to be in there...

I thrusted the falling debris aside, in frantic search of Pam. My senses heightened when I felt a tremor of movement below. I look over to see a moving piece of ceiling, surronded by clusters of debris. I trudge over, Pam's smell increasing. Sure enough, by the time I get there, the moving stops. I grew in worry, while trying to rummage for vampire Barbie.

I found her...yea...

Unconcious.

I pulled her out, lifting her, bridal style. I needed to get her out of there. Something seemed fishy. My instinct was correct because I saw Bill, drenched in blood, standing there... so creepily.

"What the fuck happened, Bill?", I asked him.

The least thing I expected happens.

Bill roared, his fangs seemed bigger.

I think it was time to run.

While I carried Pam, I ran fast, away from the bloody-lookin' Bill.

What the fuck was goin' on?

I ran smack into Eric, who looked worried for his life-death...whatever.

"Get Pam out!", Eric alerted me.

Well, duh...I planned that.

I just nod and turn to run again, but Eric's cold hand stopped me.

"When did you get here, anyway?"Eric asked suspiciously.

I grimace as my very warm temp ran cold from the Barbie in my arms, and Eric's touch.

"I came here just as this building exploded. Trust me, I didn't do it"

Eric shook his head. "I know. It was possibly Bill"

Speaking of which... "What happened to him?"

"Nothing", Eric struck flatly.

Okay, he doesn't apparently want me to know.

I say nothing, and run out with Pam. As soon as I finally get out of the building, I see Tara.

"Oh thank God", Tara stepped over to Pam and I.

That red-head vampire was with her. I hope Sookie wasn't pulled into this situation.

"When did you come?" Tara asked.

Damn, people ask way too many questions, and that specific one was repetitive.

"Briefly after the explosion. I was on my way to help y'all, and then I was pulled back the the explosion. That's when I found Pam".

Tara nodded. "I was worried. Eric went to look for her and Sookie".

Oh fuck, so Sookie was in this.

"I hate dealing with all these fucking Supes", I heard Jason mutter.

Jason trampled over the barricaded doorway. It was a pain for even me to get out of.

"Is this a party?", I asked with a goofy smirk.

Tara rolled her eyes. "Yea. We partied so hard the roof fell"

The red-head laughed as Tara smiled lightly. "Oh and, by the way...thanks for saving Pam" Tara says.

I nod with an appreciative grin. "Your welcome" At that, Pam's eyes started opening.

"Uh? what?", Pam mutters.

I hushed Pam gently as Tara smirked at her Maker.

"Distracted again?", Tara asks snarkily to Pam.

Pam steadily rose a hand to flick her off.

"I see" Tara says.

I smirk and set Pam down.

"Okay to walk?" I ask her.

Pam gave me a 'duh' look.

"No shit", she replied. "What the fuck are you doin' here?", she added with a question.

My smirk broadened. "I came to save all of y'all's life. The least you could do is thank me"

Pam just stared at me increduously. It's like she never knew the meaning of gratitude. It's not that hard to ask, right? Then, I took in her outfit. Damn, she looked sexy...and all the more beautiful at the same time with that pouty look she gave me. Then... I don't know if I am wasting my thoughts, or breaths to talk or save her. I kept watching at those stares Tara kept giving Pam. Pam clearly noticed them, and the stares were returned back, with her sides of her full lips curving into that smirk.

Uh...did something happen that I didn't know between them?

Eric came out with Sookie and this brunette vampire.

"We all must head back to Fangtasia, immediately", Eric instructed. He seemed to have spoken to me as well, since I guess I saw things and he probably wanted to justify that I would be the only Were who saw this.

So, we all nod and headed to a truck. I climbed onto the trunl with the red-head, Jason, and Sooklie. Pam decided to sit with Tara in the truck. Sookie glanced at me with glossy and reddned eyes.

"Alcide, I am sorry for putting everything on you", Sookie spoke

I shook my head grimly. "I came here myself"

Sookie looked astounded. "Why?"

I just smile lightly at her. I still had little feelings for her, but it wasn't as strong as it was before. I still loved her, enough to protect her.

"Because I felt I needed to be there" yea, for Pam at least.

Sookie placed a hand over mine. "Bill is gone."

I sighed, knowing how much Bill meant to her. "I am sorry"

A few moments of silence was exchanged during the ride to Shreveport. I peeped over the small window, into which you would see the people in the truck. I notice Tara slowly letting her hand touch Pam's hand. Pam let her while looking straight forward. I also notice that faint smirk she gave Tara.

For some reason, I felt a pang of jealousy in my gut.

* * *

**ENNNNDDDD CHAPPPTERRRR! I know, upsetting, right? Well, its not going to be all fluffy puffy PamxAlcide. I was planning to of course add Tara in this situation too. Many more to come! Will Rikki, the Were end up on here too? Will Alcide use her to make Pam jealous? Will TaraxPam prevail or fall? More Sookie? Pam: please no more Sookie. Me: I know, Pam...I am not a Sookie fan either, but she is a part of the show...so I have to put her in it. Pam: Not precisely. I mean, this was MEANT to be about me and Alcide. Not that I care for him anyway...Me:Sure you don't. Pam:Shut up, cubana. You are the one pairing us up. Me:Yea...but I think you still may have the hots for Alcide. Pam: I do not. Me: You do. Pam: Well, he is hot...BUT I am just gonna stick with going around. Me: Hmmm... Well anyways, REVIEW MY LOVES! LOVE YOU ALL! - cubanagurl 33**


End file.
